All Is Love
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: Ever since he was little, Len has had a certain dream. But now he's turning eighteen and he's worried it will never come true. Oneshot, Kaito/Len.


KaitoxLen; All Is Love

For as long as I can remember, I've been searching for this place.  
When I was little, I used to run off all the time to look for it. I'd always get in trouble with Rin too. She'd always ask me where I had gone off to, and I'd always just say "I've been searching for it." And then of course she'd ask me "what?" and I'd refuse to tell her. Then of course that would get her mad all over again and she'd put me in a headlock or something. She never was an incredibly girly sister.  
Then one day I finally got older and realized this place wasn't the type of place you could find hiding in some park or in an attic. But I still haven't given up hope. It's a little embarrassing, but every year I blow out my candles and wish to find that place.  
That place…  
xxx  
I woke up too early for the sun to be up. And despite my groggy head and scruffy morning appearance (I imagined my blond hair probably had its usual anti-gravity-just-woke-up-spikes) I decided to get up. I shuffled down the stairs, rubbing my eyes with my way-too-big-for-me shirt. Yawning, I navigated my way in the dark to the fridge, and pulled out an ice cream sundae. I mentally berated myself for having such an unhealthy breakfast, but hey it was a special day.  
My eighteenth birthday.  
I sighed as I dug into the ice cream, taking a large bite of the banana. Sure, it was a day to celebrate, but I couldn't help but think that a whole year had gone by again, and I still hadn't fulfilled my dream. I was aware that it was a childish dream and I probably should have given it up a long time ago, but I simply couldn't. Although eighteen years was a long time to search with no results.  
Maybe the place didn't even exist.  
I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think about how illogical my dream was, or how silly it was to even be thinking about it at eighteen years old. I laid my head down on the countertop, closing my eyes.  
I'd have to go another year blowing out the candles, wishing for the same old thing.  
I jumped when I heard a sound coming from upstairs. I sat perfectly still, my mind automatically thinking up the most insane situations. I hated to admit it to myself, or anyone else, but sometimes I could be a bit of a coward. I waited till I heard it again. It sounded like something hitting my window upstairs. This was really odd. I tip-toed up the stairs, not wanting to wake Rin.  
I got to my room and sure enough, something hit my window again. It looked like a pebble. Extremely confused, I opened the window, the cold night breeze giving me goose bumps.  
"Len!" I heard a voice call my name, and I looked down towards the lawn. There I saw none other than Kaito Shion, standing with all his blue-scarfed glory.  
"Kaito?" I whispered, earning an awkward wave and smile from him. "What are you doing?" although a moment later I realized it was pretty obvious. I blushed a deep red, thankful Kaito probably couldn't see it from where he was.  
Kaito just smiled up at me, seemingly undisturbed by the night cold.  
"I've written you a song, Len! I've actually been writing it for a while now, but I think it's about time you heard it."  
My breath quickened. This was sort of ridiculous, in a way. Kaito was acting out every cliché I had ever known about romance. But he was also right there on my lawn, for real, acting out every hopeless daydream I had ever thought up about how one day Kaito would come and sweep me up like some knight.  
This couldn't be real.  
Could it?  
Then Kaito began to sing.  
And god was it beautiful.

_"What is this?  
Deep inside.  
The tiny spark, the tiny flame, eating at me  
Making me want to believe  
In your gorgeous  
Wonderland  
Your beautiful  
Everything  
And then I catch a glimpse of you as you walk away  
Can't catch my breath  
My hand shakes  
When I want to reach out so bad  
My lips quiver  
But how could I ever believe?  
In a fragile  
Fantasy…" _

As he continued to sing, I couldn't move. I could hardly believe as Kaito sang to me from my lawn, and butterflies erupted in my stomach. The melody floated through the night air, and I couldn't believe that these words were just for me. When he finally finished and looked at me with slightly nervous eyes, all I could do was whisper his name.  
"Kaito..."  
xxx  
Rin and I both took deep breaths, and then blew the candles out. All the tiny flames turned into tiny trails of smoke and Rin grinned. We looked at each other and I mirrored her happy grin. As the cake began to be cut and passed around, Kaito pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.  
"So, what did you wish for?"  
I turned to him, wearing the smile he gave me. "Nothing."  
He tilted his head, blue strands of hair falling into his eyes. "Nothing?"  
I looked up, contently swinging my legs. "Yeah. Ever since I was little I've been wishing for the same thing. To find this one place. But I've found it now, so I don't need to wish any more."  
Kaito grinned a little, his voice sounding amused "Oh yeah? And what is that place?"  
I blushed a little, feeling embarrassed to admit my childhood dream. I had never told anyone what it was, not even Rin.  
"I've always wished to find the place where all is love."  
"So you found it?"  
I turned to look Kaito in the eyes. And what I saw there was exactly what was in my eyes-  
Love.  
"Yeah. It's right here."  
I leaned in and kissed Kaito, feeling nothing but pure happiness at finally being able to taste that sweetness.  
He tasted like ice cream, actually.  
I leaned back with a blush and happy smile.  
"It's right here. In your arms."


End file.
